


Lazy Afternoons

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: All Shiro wants is to relax with Lance after a long workday.





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! It's currently 2018 where I live, so I thought there was no better way to kick off the year than posting a fluffy one-shot I wrote two weeks ago. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://majestic-lance.tumblr.com/)

Stopping by the small table beside the front door, Shiro dropped his keys into the little dish, shrugging off his coat. He hung it up on the coat rack and stepped out of his shoes. Tension bled out of him as he wriggled his socked toes in the carpet. Finally, after a long day at work, he was home again.

There was music playing quietly over the speaker system, a song Shiro vaguely recognised as a track from one of Lance’s Soundcloud playlists. Every day there seemed to be a new song added to it, one more in a hundred, so he’d never gotten around to learning all their names. It was good, though; Shiro nodded his head to the beat as he rolled his stiff shoulders back until the joints popped, shuffling down the short hallway to the living room.

“Lance!” he called out. “Are you home?”

He wasn’t concerned when he didn’t get an answer. Occasionally Lance stepped out of the house for a jog to clear his head, or to grab something from the grocery store and left the music playing. The door had been locked when Shiro got home, too.

Yawning and stretching his arms over his head as he stepped into the living room, Shiro hoped there were still some garlic knots left. Lance had been right when he’d proclaimed them to be amazing, but he tended to eat them all before Shiro could get his hands on one. And—

Shiro stopped abruptly.

Curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, was Lance. Naked from the waist up, partially covered by a blanket he’d tucked between his legs. Slightly too big for their sofa, he’d tucked his socked feet into the groove between the cushions and the arm.

The dusky orange glow of the setting sun streaming through the partially opened blind painted Lance’s skin gold, his beauty striking Shiro dumb. As Shiro watched, Lance grunted and shifted, arms squeezing tight around the pillow under his head. Drool escaped the corner of Lance’s lip, running down his chin.

All thoughts of garlic knots fled Shiro’s mind. Hiking his pants up higher on his hips, he carefully clambered onto the sofa behind Lance, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his face into the nape of Lance’s neck. Sure, it required a little bit of contortionism to get into a comfortable position because if the sofa was slightly too small for Lance to lay down on, it was _definitely_ too small for Shiro, but it was worth it in the end.

Relaxing fully against Lance, breathing in the faint scent of his favourite cologne, he finally felt himself relax completely. After a long day at work, this was exactly what he needed. He snuggled as close as he could get, allowing his eyes to slip closed. He’d only take a little nap, then he’d start making dinner. Yeah, just a little…

 “Shiro.” A hand smoothed over his cheek, gentle but insistent. “Shiro.”

Shiro cracked his eyes open with a groan. Hadn’t he only just gone to sleep? It was too soon to wake up. He threw an arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow.

“Sleep,” Shiro moaned.

Lance giggled, a soft, breathy sound that had Shiro’s own lips twitching in response.

“Don’t you want one of these?” Lance asked, and Shiro scented garlic on the air as something passed by his nose. “You’re always complainin’ about not gettin’ any.”

Lowering his arm, Shiro peered up at Lance who, in his ruffled, sleepy state, was shovelling garlic knots into his mouth. The box rested on his lap. There were at least three left.

Immediately, Shiro held out a hand. “Gimme.”

The room was just barely illuminated by the streetlights outside, and the occasional strobe passed over the wall behind them from the headlights of passing cars. The clock on the wall above the television clicked steadily. It took a moment for Shiro to realise that the music had been turned off.

Lance held out the box. “You can have the rest.” As soon as Shiro sat up and took it, Lance swallowed the last of his garlic knot and then threw himself back onto the sofa. He curled around Shiro like a Koala, eyes closing. “Mmm tired again.”

“Why’d you even wake up?”

“Got hungry. Remembered we had the garlic knots ‘nd I wanted ‘em.” Lance continued through a yawn, “Then I ‘membered you wanted ‘em too.”

 _I love this man so much_ , Shiro thought. He leaned over, pressing his lips to Lance’s sleep-warm forehead. “Thanks. Go back to sleep, baby.”

Lance moaned in acquiescence, then fell silent.

Dutifully, Shiro ate all three delicious garlic knots, savouring every bite. When he finished, he carelessly tossed the box onto the floor and shifted until he was curled around Lance, their foreheads pressed together.

“Love you,” he whispered.

In his sleep, Lance shuffled closer, burrowing into the warmth of Shiro’s arms as if he’d heard what Shiro had said.

A smile on his face, a wonderful boyfriend in his arms, Shiro allowed himself to drift off again.


End file.
